Namida no Nagareboshi
by aicchan
Summary: Kau akan melakukan satu dua kesalahan. Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang manusia... First fic in this fandom. Please be kind :


_I want to protect that smile of yours, _

_which is bathed in the sun's light_

_Right here, right now, _

_I want to hold hands and keep on walking_

_with the beautiful, radiant you_

(Namida no Nagareboshi – ARASHI)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_Gundam 00 © SUNRISE_

_**Namida no Nagareboshi **__© aicchan_

_Hurt/Comfort - Friendship – hint of Sho-ai if you notice -_

_(Tolong jangan disamakan dengan adegan apapun di anime)_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dokter Moreno, bagaimana keadaan Lockon?" Tanya Setsuna, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Dia memandang pada sosok rekan satu timnya yang kini terbaring tanpa daya dalam kapsul pengobatan dengan luka parah di mata kanannya.

Moreno memeriksa dengan seksama kondisi tubuh Lockon di komputernya, "Luka di badannya tak parah, tapi dia mendapat cidera serius di mata kanannya. Bisa dipastikan dia akan buta permanen."

Tak ada kata yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu bagi, Setsuna, Allelujah dan yang pasti, bagi Tieria. Karena kondisi Lockon jadi separah itu disebabkan karena dia menolong Tieria di tengah medan pertempuran barusan.

Pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu mengepalkan tangannya. Erat. Sampai terasa sakit. Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi begitu saja dari ruang perawatan.

Dia... tidak mengenal rasa ini. Dia... tidak mengenal sakit yang menghimpit dadanya ini. Dan juga... butiran bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ini...

.

Dua hari berlalu, tapi Lockon sama sekali tidak menampakkan perkembangan apapun, bahkan sepertinya kondisi pilot Gundam Dynames itu makin parah saja. Bergantian, Setsuna dan Allelujah berjaga di ruang perawatan untuk terus memantau kondisi rekan tertua yang selalu mereka anggap sebagai pimpinan juga sebagai seorang kakak. Namun sosok Tieria tak pernah tampak di ruang perawatan itu.

Di sebuah ruangan di pesawat Ptolemy, Tieria berdiri sendiri menghadap apa yang tampak di luar jendela kaca. Tangannya menyentuh kaca dingin itu, hampa dia memandang luasnya angkasa di luar sana. Ingatannya masih berputar tentang apa yang terjadi pada Lockon. Akibat kecerobohannya, Lockon jadi terluka, Dynames pun rusak parah. Baru kali ini Tieria sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci obsesinya terhadap Veda...

"Sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Tieria. Tapi dia tak berbalik untuk memandang Lockon yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau yang seperti ini aneh. Bersikaplah menyebalkan seperti biasa. Itu baru kau yang aku kenal, Tieria."

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Tieria, meski dia ingin sekali berkata. Ingin sekali berucap maaf, tapi semua kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya tanpa bisa dia utarakan.

Lockon berjalan ke sebelah Tieria yang masih memandang hampa pada angkasa yang seolah tak bertepi.

"... Sudah tidak bisa lagi..."

Kata-kata Tieria membuat Lockon memandang pemuda itu, namun dia tidak bicara dan membuarkan Tieria meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi seorang Meister. Tanpa Veda... aku tidak bisa lagi... Aku sudah... tidak layak lagi menjadi seorang Gundam Meister."

"Tidak layak ya..." Akhirnya Lockon angkat bicara juga, "Lalu kenapa? Kalau kau tak bisa lagi berkomunikasi langsung dengan Veda, anggap saja kau sama seperti kami saat ini."

"Ada seseorang yang mengambil alih kontrol Veda. Tanpa Veda, kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Tentu saja kita bisa." Ujar Lockon dengan nada yakin, membuat Tieria terkejut. Lockon memandang ke luar pada hamparan benda-benda angkasa yang tampak bagai satu lukisan yan indah di tengah kegelapan, "Kita bertempur untuk mengakhiri perang ini... dengan Gundam."

"Tapi..." Tieria kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar, "kesempatan kita untuk menyelesaikan misi ini sudah..."

"Cukup bicaranya. Kita hanya harus terus berjuang. Ada seseorang di dekatmu yang bisa dijadikan contoh yang baik. Si bodoh yang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang dan selalu mengikuti kata hatinya."

Tieria segera tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Lockon... Itu pasti Setsuna. Tapi Tieria tak pernah tahu apa yang disebut dengan 'perasaan' itu. Selama ini dia selalu bertindak dari prediksi Veda. Dia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Tieria dari lamunannya.

"Ada banyak waktu untuk berpikir." Kata Lockon, "Lebih baik sekarang istirahatlah. Sampai nanti." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun melangkah menuju pintu.

"... Lockon..."

Panggilan dari Tieria membuat Lockon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memandang pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Maaf."

Senyum muncul di wajah Lockon saat mendengar itu, "Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Miss Sumeragi, kan? Kau akan melakukan satu dua kesalahan. Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang manusia." Dan Lockon pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tieria sendiri.

.

Manusia?

Apa memang dia seorang manusia?

Tieria duduk termenung di kamarnya. Pikiran-pikiran yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada, kini memenuhi otaknya. Kata-kata Lockon terus terngiang tanpa bisa dia hentikan.

"Aku... bukan manusia..."

Meski tahu itu, ada rasa sakit yang amat sangat terasa di hatinya.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengejutkan Tieria. Dia langsung membenahi letak kacamatanya sebelum membuka pintu kamar itu. Rupanya Allelujah yang datang. Pemuda itu membawa seporsi makanan di tangannya.

"Kau belum makan sejak pagi... jadi kupikir kau mungkin lapar."

Tieria memandang salah satu Gundam Meister itu dan menerima wadah makan dari Allelujah.

"Umm... Satu jam lagi Sumeragi san meminta kita berkumpul di ruang strategi." Ujar Allelujah sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Saat dia akan berbelok, suara Tieria menghentikannya.

"Allelujah..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, sedikit kaget dan juga bingung.

"... Terima kasih."

Agaknya ini benar-benar mengejutkan bagi Allelujah, sampai dia tidak bisa bereaksi apapun sampai Tieria kembali ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Allelujah? Kenapa kau malah bengong di sana?"

Allelujah menoleh ke sisi lain dan mendapati Chris, gadis yang menjadi salah satu kru Celestial Being, ada di ujung lorong, "Ah— Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta bantuanmu sebentar?"

"Tentu." Allelujah pun mengikuti Chris, meski hatinya belum bisa mengabaikan perubahan sikap Tieria yang bisa dibilang sangat drastis.

.

"Tieria? Ada yang salah dengan Tieria?" Lockon mengutak-atik entah komponen apa di dalam Halo, partnernya di Gundam Dynames, saat Allelujah datang dan bicara padanya.

Allelujah pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sore tadi saat dia membawakan makanan untuk _Meister_ yang paling anti sosial diantara mereka. Namun tak disangka oleh Allelujah, Lockon malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memang apa anehnya kalau dia mengucapkan 'terima kasih'?" Lockon menutup bagian belakang Halo kuning di pangkuannya. Mesin dengan _Artificial Intelligence_ itu langsung aktif lagi dan memantul-mantul di lantai.

"Bukannya aneh. Hanya saja... tidak biasa." Kata Allelujah, memandang si Halo itu bergabung dengan 'saudara-saudara'nya sesama Halo yang sedang membantu Ian dalam mereparasi unit-unit Gundam.

Lockon berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya, "Biarkan saja. Anak itu juga mulai berubah. Ku rasa perubahan baik untuk tim kita ini." Katanya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Lagi pula misi sudah menunggu kita. Lebih baik kau periksa kondisi Kyrios. Jangan terlalu bergantung pada Mister Ian, biar bagaimana, Kyrios adalah tanggung jawabmu." Lockon menepuk pundak Allelujah, "Sampai nanti."

"Lockon! Lockon!" Si Halo kuning mengikuti Lockon yang melangkah meninggalkan hanggar.

Lockon melangkah menuju ke ruang berdinding kaca yang menampakkan langsung pemandangan luar angkasa yang sudah akrab baginya. Ternyata, dia bukan orang pertama yang datang ke sana.

"Tak bosan kau melamun di sini?"

Tieria tak menoleh, tapi dia bisa melihat pantulan sosok Lockon di kaca.

Lockon berjalan ke samping pemuda itu, "Kau memikirkan tentang misi kita selanjutnya?"

"... Ya." Jawab Tieria, walau sebenarnya, bukan itu yang dia pikirkan. Bukan tentang misi, bukan tentang perang.

"Kau masih menentang keputusan Setsuna untuk pergi ke Bumi?"

"Tidak juga."

Sejenak mereka hanya berdiri diam di ruangan itu, menikmati pemandangan yang sebenarya sudah sering sekali mereka lihat.

"... Lockon..."

"Ya?" Sahut Lockon tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana... keadaan matamu?" Tanya Tieria lirih.

Lockon berlacak pinggang, "Aku baik-baik saja. Yang jelas aku masih bisa bertempur sama baiknya dengan kalian semua."

"Halo juga! Halo juga!" Si bulat kuning itu melompat tinggi dan Lockon menangkapnya dengan sempurna sambil tertawa.

"Ya ya... kau juga, aibou."

Teira memandang adegan di hadapannya itu, "Kau— memanggilnya apa?"

Lockon balas memandang Tieria, "Aibou... Partner. Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak." Tieria memandang Halo yang mengepakkan –kalau boleh dikatakan begitu- kedua 'telinga'nya, tanda kalau dia sedang senang. "Hanya saja ku pikir… kalian ini memang partner yang sangat kompak." Tieria mengusap Halo itu.

Nyaris saja Lockon meragukan pandangannya sendiri saat memandang wajah Tieria saat itu. Pemuda yang biasanya bermuka datar itu kini tengah tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang meremehkan atau senyum separuh hati, tapi benar-benar satu senyum yang tulus. Ternyata si anti sosial itu punya toleransi yang tinggi pada mesin.

"Kau mau kubuatkan partner juga untuk Virtue? Itu mudah saja. Halo juga pasti senang kalau mendapat 'adik' lagi." Tawar Lockon setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi.

Tieria memandang Lockon, ada bias rasa terkejut di kedua bola matanya, "Halo... Untukku?"

"Yeah. Kalau kau mau. Aku bisa buatkan kalau misi kita kali ini sukses."

"Halo! Halo! Adik Halo!" Seru si bulat kuning itu.

Lockon tertawa, "Lihat? Dia sangat bersemangat."

Mendengar suara tawa itu, ada kehangatan menyelinap dalam diri Tieria. Satu rasa asing yang entah bagaimana membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Saat tawanya berhenti, Lockon menepuk kepala Tieria seolah memperlakukan anak kecil, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang muluk. Lebih baik sekarang kau persiapkan dirimu untuk misi ini."

"... Aku bukan anak kecil." Gumam Tieria, tanpa mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan Lockon dari kepalanya.

Tieria... tak ingin tangan itu lepas darinya...

"Lockon..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin untuk ikut dalam misi ini?"

Lockon menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Tieria dan kini melipat keduanya di dada, tahu apa yang tersirat dari kata-kata Tieria, "Ali Al-Saachez... Hidupku tidak akan tenang sebelum memastikan dia mati di tanganku."

Kedua mata Tieria memandang lurus pada Lockon. Dia tak mengerti. Tak paham tentang amarah Lockon pada Ali Al- Saachez yang telah menyebabkan kematian keluarganya. Tieria masih tak paham dengan emosi yang disebut dengan 'dendam' itu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Lockon menepuk pundak Tieria, "Aku akan pastikan dia mati kali ini. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku."

Mendadak saja, alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru pesawat utama Celestial Being itu.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita beraksi." Ujar Lockon. Halo melompat-lompat di tangannya, "Ayo!" Lockon berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

Dimana dia?

Kenapa tak ada kabar apapun darinya?

Tieria mengutak atik alat komunikasinya di dalam Virtue, mencoba menghubungi Dynames, tapi nihil. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari unit itu.

Lockon...

Jemari Tieria masih berkutat dengan tombol-tombol di alat komunikasi. Jika hubungan langsung tak bisa, dia coba memakai sandi untuk menghubungi Lockon. Tapi tetap tak ada hasil. Berarti jarak unit itu terlalu jauh untuk dihubungi dengan koneksi antar Gundam.

Lalu...

Dimana dia?

Lockon...

.

Penantian yang terasa amat panjang itu berakhir sudah. Tieria bisa mendengar suara dari bridge Ptolemy yang megatakan kalau keberadaan Dynames sudah bisa dikonfirmasi dan sekarang sedang menuju ke Ptolemy.

Tieria menghela nafas lega. Dia masih bisa bertemu... masih bisa melihat senyum itu.

Akan tetapi dalam sekejap, harapan itu hancur berkeping-keping saat transmisi Virtue menangkap suara Halo dari Dynames.

"Lockon... Lockon..."

"... Tidak mungkin... bohong... Ini tidak benar..." Jemari Tieria menggenggam erat kendali Virtue.

"Lockon... Lockon..." Suara Halo mengisyaratkan satu kehilangan yang amat sangat.

Nama yang terus disebutkan oleh Halo itu terngiang di telinga Tieria, seakan suaranya berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

Tidak... ini pasti tidak benar. Lockon tak mungkin mati. Dia hidup... dia ada di sana... dengan senyumnya. Menunggu mereka seperti biasa. Lockon tak mungkin mati...

Sekuat apa pun dia berusaha menyangkal, Tieria tahu itu sia-sia.

"Lockon... Stratos..." Nama itu keluar seiring air mata yang tak terkendali. Sakit ini... tak tertahankan.

Angkasa saat itu terasa begitu sunyi...

.

.

"Kau!" Tieria mencengkram bagian depan _pilot suit_ Setsuna dan mendorong pemuda itu ke dinding.

"Hentikan, Tieria!" Ian mencoba menghentikan, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Tieria.

"Tim kita terpencar karena kau memaksa pergi ke Bumi! Jawab aku! Kenapa dia harus mati? Kenapa harus dia?" Suara Tieria terdengar serak karena setengah mati dia menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah lagi.

Setsuna bergeming, tak mengucapkan apapun untuk membalas Tieria.

Saat itu Sumeragi masuk ke hanggar dan langsung memisahkan Tieria dari Setsuna, bukan hanya itu saja, wanita itu pun langsung menampar pipi Tieria, "Musuh masih ada di luar sana! Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menangis, lebih baik kau bantu kami di sini!"

Tieria hendak membalas, tapi urung begitu melihat mata sang ahli strategi Celestial Being itu sedikit merah. Maka tanpa suara, dia pun keluar dari hanggar dan menuju ke ruang pilot. Ternyata Allelujah ada di sana. Pemuda jangkung itu duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan membuat sosoknya tampak lebih kecil. Tieria tahu pemuda itu sedang menangis Karena bahunya bergetar pelan.

Tak tahan lagi, Tieria pun langsung keluar dari sana dan menuju tempat favoritnya.

Gelapnya angkasa menyapa saat Tieria tiba di ruangan berdinding kaca itu. Dia mendekat dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di kaca itu. Segala ingatan yang tersimpan kembali terbayang tanpa bisa dia cegah.

"Khh... Lock... on..." Tenaganya hilang sama sekali, membuatnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin, "Lockon Stratos..."

Senyum pemuda berambut panjang itu terbayang lagi dalam ingatan Tieria. Sosok yang begitu hangat, dewasa, kuat...

"Aaahh..." Kedua tangannya terkepal rapat.

Tawa itu tidak akan terdengar lagi... Sosok itu tak akan ada lagi... Lockon... sudah pergi... dan tak akan kembali...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Membebaskan semua yang menghimpit dadanya, Tieria berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa. Tak pernah dia menangis sampai seperti ini, tak pernah dia berteriak sampai seperti ini, tapi dia tahu dia butuh ini... dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengakhiri semua kepedihan ini...

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis di sana. Matanya terasa panas, tubuhnya masih terasa tak bertenaga. Tapi sakit yang dia rasa tak juga menghilang.

"Lockon..." Nyalang dia memandang pada angkasa yang entah kenapa terasa asing. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau harus pergi saat aku masih membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau harus pergi saat aku baru menyadari kalau kau berarti untukku? Lockon..."

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, namun Tieria tak mau menggerakkan kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Karena dia tahu itu bukan orang yang dia harapkan.

"Tieria Erde."

Suara Setsuna nyaris membangkitkan amarah Tieria yang mulai mereda, untungnya pemuda berkacamata itu bisa menahannya, jadi dia hanya diam membisu...

"Tentang Lockon... Maaf... Andai saja aku tidak memaksa untuk..."

"Tak ada gunanya." Potong Tieria tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya, "Lockon tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Setsuna mengepalkan tangannya seerat yang dia bisa. Melihat sosok Tieria yang seperti itu, dia jadi teringat kata-kata Lockon.

"_Meski dia mencoba untuk selalu tampak kuat dan tegar, sebenarnya dia itu sangat rapuh dan mudah terluka."_

Dari sana Setsuna mengerti bagaimana Lockon selalu memperhatikan rekan-rekannya. Bagaimana pemuda berambut coklat itu selalu memberinya nasehat, juga menghiburnya saat Setsuna sedang _down_. Tapi kini... semua itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Aku... akan membalaskan dendam Lockon. Aku bersumpah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Setsuna pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Tieria yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya...

.

Tieria menyusuri koridor pesawat Ptolemy yang sepi. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Mungkin semua tidur... atau bersiaga di _bridge_. Tieria tak ambil pusing. Dia lelah.

Dia pun menuju ke kamarnya, namun niatnya untuk istirahat menghilang saat dia melewati kamar Lockon. Dia berhenti di depan kamar itu, lalu dia pun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu kamar Lockon. Gelap... Wajar saja. Kamar ini sekarang tak berpenghuni.

Tieria masuk dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintu, tak menyalakan lampu, pemuda itu langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang terasa begitu dingin. Dilepas kacamatanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kain seprai yang melapisi tempat tidur, aroma khas Lockon tercium di sana, seakan dia ada di kamar itu. Dekat dengannya.

Tak ingin menangis lagi, Tieria duduk dan bersandar di dinding. Dia mengambil bantal dengan niat untuk memeluknya, namun pikiran itu hilang saat dia menemukan secarik kertas di bawah bantal itu. Tieria pun mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Tulisan Lockon...

_There's no one left to finger_

_There's no one here to blame_

_There's no one left to talk to_

_And there ain't no one to buy our innocence_

'_Cause we are born innocent_

_Believe me... we are still innocent_

_It's easy, we all falter_

_Does it matter?_

Tieria membaca syair itu dalam diam. Tangannya bergetar dan nyalang matanya terus membaca guratan tinta di kertas itu. Syair yang tampak seperti sebuah doa. Doa agar tak kehilangan kewarasan di tengah kegilaan perang. Doa agar bisa terus ingat jati diri sebagai manusia di tengah dera keputusasaan dan penderitaan.

"Aku akan hidup, Lockon... Untuk diriku sendiri... dan juga untukmu." Tieria melipat kertas itu dengan rapi dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. Lalu dia pun membaringkan diri di kasur itu, "Jaga kami, Lockon... Dari tempat dimana kau berada saat ini."

Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan berada dalam dekapan orang yang telah memberinya jalan baru untuk mengarungi kehidupan ini. Bukan sebagai Meister... tapi sebagai seorang Tieria Erde...

Seorang manusia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Namida no Nagareboshi**_

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOCKON STARTOS! NEIL DAN LYLE DYLANDY! #heboh

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini dipersembahkan bagi satu pair yang sudah mencuri hati saya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam setting atau penokohan karakter, jujur saya belum begitu menguasai setting di Gundam 00 ini, tapi dengan nekadnya bikin fic dengan pai Lock!NeilTie dari Hint yang saya dapat dari episode2 akhir season 1.

Jadi saya mohon saran, kritik dan juga review untuk fic ini kalau para reader berkenan. Arigatou XD

PS : Penggalan Syair pertama adalah terjemahan dari lagu Arashi yang berjudul Namida no Nagareboshi yang menginspirasi fic ini. Sementara penggalan syair kedua diambil dari lagu Adia milik Sarah McLachlan dengan sedikit penyesuaian :)


End file.
